La vida no es sueño
by Slyther88
Summary: Una noche inesperada que trae recuerdos del pasado. AU, Cross-over con Supernatural. HP/JP, HP/DW, HP/JW


Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter y Supernatural no me pertenecen. JK Rowling y Eric Kripke tienen ese enorme privilegio.

Esta historia es slash, es decir, relaciones entre dos o más hombres

Pairings: Harry P/James P, Harry P/Dean W y Harry P/Jhon W

Summary: Una noche inesperada que trae recuerdos del pasado. AU, Cross-over con Supernatural. JP/JP, HP/DW, JPJW

* * *

LA VIDA NO ES UN SUEÑO

* * *

"Oh, Harry. ¡No sabes cuánto he esperado para hacer esto!" Una boca furiosa recorría el cuello de Harry Potter. Desesperada, buscaba cualquier tipo de contacto que el hijo mayor podía ofrecer.

"Papá" gimió. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lily estaba a unos metros de ellos, tan solo dos habitaciones más allá atendiendo a Mary y Jhon Potter, los más pequeños de la familia.

"Shhh… No hables, sólo disfruta, hijo" manos descarriadas recorrían el cuerpo del menor, poco a poco acercándose a la zona media. Labios con labios, la pasión iba creciendo de manera abrumadora, ya no eran magos, padre e hijo, sino que dos animales buscando satisfacer sus deseos más carnales y primitivos.

Con un solo movimiento, James desabrochó los pantalones de Harry, su mano derecha recorriendo el camino de cabello púbico que la ropa, ahora abierta, dejaba entrever. Pronto, ya tenía agarrado el miembro de su hijo. Desesperado, empezó a masturbarlo. Arriba y abajo, dos simple movimientos que en poco tiempo tenía al menor jadeando del placer que James le estaba dando.

"oh, James, más" la habitación cada vez estaba más acalorada, Harry no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, pensaba en su mamá, en cómo estaría ella si se enterara que su amado esposo estaba teniendo relaciones con su hijo mayor. Por otro lado, James lo volvía loco. A sus cortos dieciséis años, Harry no podía aguantar la tentación de agarrar a su padre y besarlo como si no existiera mañana. Eran iguales, pero distintos, sólo los ojos y la edad los diferenciaban, era un dulce pecado que los tenía a ambos camino al infierno, pero no les importaba, pues se tenían uno al otro.

James azotó a Harry contra la pared, su boca recorría a besos el cuello mientras que sus manos quitaban el poco de ropa que les quedaba en el cuerpo. Harry, inconscientemente, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre. Con un movimiento firme, James estaba dentro de su hijo. Harry trató de gritar, el dolor era enorme, pero la mano de James se lo impedía. Lily no se podía enterar. Resignado, Harry se concentró en el placer que recorría su cuerpo. El dolor ya había pasado a ser parte de un segundo plano. Ahora, lo que le importaba era sentir a James entrando y saliendo de él bestialmente. Honestamente, no sabía cómo el resto de la familia no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre el padre y el hijo.

Al sentir que iba a llegar pronto, James aumentó el ritmo de su mano, Harry estaba en el paraíso. Una, dos, tres penetraciones más y James y Harry explotaban con un orgasmo pocas veces antes experimentado. Con un beso final, James salió de su hijo.

"Vístete, tenemos que tomar desayuno"

"Sí, papá"

* * *

"Harry ¡Harry! HARRY" De repente, las imágenes de la habitación se fueron difuminando y la cara de Dean Winchester se hizo más clara. Pronto, todo lo que había vivido los últimos años se le vino a la mente: Ron, Hermione, la muerte de su familia, la batalla de Hogwarts y lo que definitivamente le cambió la vida: viajar a otra dimensión debido a un hechizo mal pronunciado. Encontrarse con Bobby y luego, a los hermanos Winchester.

"¿Dean?"

"Harry, ¡por fin! Te he estado tratando de despertar por más de quince minutos."

"¿uh?"

"Pensamos que estabas teniendo una pesadilla por la manera en que no parabas de moverte y de gemir" Al recordar el sueño, Harry sonrojó. Dean lo notó.

"Ohhh… Harry, ¿soñando conmigo? Ya sé que soy irresistible, ¿pero soñar conmigo estando en la misma habitación?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, tocaron la puerta. Sigilosamente Sam se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras que Dean se acercaba a ella.

"¿Papá?" En el umbral de la puerta estaba Jhon Winchester, afamado cazador y que por los últimos seis meses yacía desaparecido.

"Dean, ¿tu hermano está contigo? Tenemos que hablar urgentemente. Es sobre Azazel"

"¡Papá!"

"Sam… Oh, veo que están acompañados. Dean , Sam despídanse de su amiguito y vengan conmigo afuera. ¡Ya!"

"¡James!"

"¿Harry?"

Harry no podía creerlo, ahí parado frente a él se encontraba James Potter, sano y vivo. De pronto, su sueño tuvo sentido. Al parecer, ni siquiera en otro mundo iba a escapar de su pasado. Sonrió.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, papá"

FIN

* * *

Amigos lectores, pido muchas disculpas a todos los que están leyendo mis otras historias "Golden Moon" y "Ojos dorados….", pero sencillamente no he tenido ganas de seguir con esas dos historias, así que si alguien las quiere adoptar, bienvenido son. No tengo ningún problema en ser beta para esa amable persona si adopta las historias. Los quiero MUCHO.

Besos

Slyther88


End file.
